El baile jamás bailado
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en Ana la de La Isla   Anne of the Island   al final del capítulo 37. Anne rechaza bailar con Gilbert en el baile de graduación. Esta es mi idea de qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado.


**Notas de la autora**: Mi género es Bones pero me encantó Anne of Green Gables (Ana de las Tejas Verdes) desde que el primer libro cayó en mis manos. Creo que conoceréis la serie o la película, las suelen emitir bastante en la televisión.

La historia de Anne tiene algunos paralelismos con la de Brennan puesto que ambas viven en la negación y en el caso de ambas su mejor amigo está enamorado de ellas. Una historia siempre me recuerda a la otra.

Situado en Ana la de La Isla (Anne of the Island) al final del capítulo 37. Anne se gradúa y, tras decirle Phil que se rumorea que Gilbert le pedirá matrimonio a Christine, Anne rechaza bailar con él en el baile de graduación. Esta es mi idea de qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

**Disclaimer**: Anne of Green Gables series pertenecen a Lucy Maud Montgomery y a sus herederos legales, lo único que es mío son los sueños que esos libros alimentaron en mí.

.

**El baile jamás bailado**

Anne iba en silencio; Phil hablaba de muchas cosas. De pronto dijo:

—Me he enterado de que se anunciará el compromiso de Gilbert Blythe con Christine Stuart tan pronto como pasen las fiestas de graduación. ¿Sabías tú algo de eso?

—No —dijo Anne.

—Creo que es verdad.

Anne no habló. En la oscuridad sintió que le ardía la cara. Deslizó la mano hasta su cuello, cogió la cadenita de la que colgaba el dije que Gilbert le regalara y la rompió de un enérgico tirón. Las manos le temblaban y los ojos le escocían.

Llegaron al baile, sin ningún tipo de ilusión por parte de Anne. Fingía alegría pero no la sentía. Muchos hombres le pidieron bailar y ella fue rellenando metódicamente en su carné de baile cada una de las piezas que le pedían. Una parte de ella añoraba y otra temía que Gilbert le pidiera una pieza. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Gilbert Blythe apareció ante ella con sus rizados cabellos negros, sus traviesos ojos castaños y una danzarina sonrisa en los labios. Anne sintió flaquear sus rodillas y se preguntó por qué.

-Anne… estás… estás muy hermosa esta noche –confesó el muchacho con ojos brillantes. Ella sintió un estremecimiento de placer pero sólo inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el cumplido-. ¿Me concederías… me concederías el próximo baile? –pidió con timidez.

Anne iba a decirle que no porque algo dentro de ella le decía que bailar con Gilbert no era una buena idea, que _dolería_.

-Lo siento, pero mi carné de baile ya está completo- Era una excusa. Ella lo sabía y sospechaba que Gilbert también. Aún así, este insistió.

-Sé que Roy y tú… -comenzó con dolor pero se calló-. Aún así, ¿no hay ni un vals para un viejo amigo? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. Anne iba a decirle que no. Era tozuda, sabía que lograría imponer su voluntad. Pero lo miró a los ojos y la esperanza que vio en ellos la desarmó.

-Supongo que podré hacerte un hueco –sonrió, apuntándolo en el segundo vals-. Nos veremos en el segundo vals –le informó sonriéndole mientras aceptaba el brazo que Roy, que acababa de aparecer, le ofrecía.

-¿Qué quería Blythe? –preguntó Roy con desconfianza. Había visto la manera en la que Gilbert miraba a _su_ Anne y no le gustaba nada.

-Pedirme que le reservara un baile –comentó la pelirroja con ligereza.

-Supongo que le habrás dicho que no –replicó él, ceñudo.

-Le he dicho que sí –contestó Anne, ligeramente enfadada. ¿Acaso este hombre no era su príncipe encantado, aquel que era bueno y comprensivo? ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo?-. Es mi amigo de toda la vida y si me pide un baile se lo concedo –dijo con vehemencia.

Roy no dijo nada. Le hubiera gustado replicarle que Gilbert quería algo más que su amistad pero una parte de él le dijo que si Anne no se había dado cuenta de ello mejor que mejor. Así sería sólo suya.

Anne bailó varias piezas con Roy y al menos una con Charlie Sloane, Moody y otros admiradores anónimos. El primer vals con Roy fue bello. No cabía la menor duda de que aquel caballero sabía bailar pero aquello no produjo ninguno de los proverbiales estremecimientos de Anne. Su mente se encontraba en el segundo vals, en el momento en el que bailaría con su viejo amigo.

La pieza terminó y se separó del último admirador anónimo, yendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el ponche. Estaba realmente sedienta. Y en ese momento escuchó los acordes de un nuevo vals resonar en la sala y percibió, más que vio, la presencia de Gilbert a su lado.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? –pidió tomando su mano.

-Será un placer, caballero –sonrió ella, dejando el vaso de ponche en la mesa y acercándose a él. Con infinita dulzura Gilbert posó su mano derecha en la cintura de Anne y con la izquierda tomo la diestra de ella. Anne a su vez apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de él y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, en círculos, al son de la música.

Gilbert era su amigo, habían paseado por Avonlea, habían compartido secretos y anhelos, se habían reído de cada tontería que les había pasado. Era su mejor amigo y había pasado muchas horas con él, sin embargo, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente bien que olía. Fresco, agradable, masculino. Hacía que sintiera deseos de apoyarse en su hombro y dejarse rodear por sus brazos. Se sentía relajada y a la vez sentía latir su corazón como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Soltó un suspiro.

Gilbert bailaba con ella entre sus brazos anhelando que nunca se acabara la pieza. Anne estaba preciosa y, a pesar de lo mucho que dolía, no pudo evitar pensar en lo inmensamente enamorado de ella que estaba. La quiso desde el instante en que le partió la pizarra en la cabeza hacía ya tantos años. Se imaginó, como tantas otras veces, casándose con ella, teniendo hijos juntos. Se los imaginó sentados ya ancianos frente al fuego, rodeados de nietos pelirrojos y de grandes y expresivos ojos grises. Como los de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos. Si ella supiera lo mucho que él también utilizaba su imaginación… En aquel momento Anne suspiró y Gilbert miró sus labios sintiendo el extraño y urgente anhelo de besarla. No podía dejar que su imaginación fuera tan lejos o lo destrozaría.

-No llevas tu collar de perlas –comentó casual, tratando de distraer su mente de su más vehemente anhelo. Anne siempre llevaba su collar de perlas, él le había regalado en Navidad aquel dije en forma de corazón y, a pesar de que ella le había agradecido el regalo, nunca sustituyó su collar por él.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y contestó, ligeramente acalorada.

-No, es que… no me apetecía llevarlo –mintió. Echaba de menos llevar algo al cuello ahora que el dije de Gilbert estaba en el suelo de la calle. Un silencio incómodo siguió a aquella afirmación.

-Los lirios te quedaban muy bien –sonrió el joven. Había sido un placer ver a Anne graduarse adornada con las flores que le había enviado. No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Se había arrepentido de aquel gesto desde el primer momento porque sabía que Anne no los utilizaría. Roy probablemente le habría enviado otras flores, mucho más hermosas que unos humildes lirios. Desde que se los había enviado, la idea de que se marchitaran en la habitación de Anne lo había torturado. Y cuando la vio aparecer para recoger el diploma con sus flores prendidas la alegría fue tan grande que lo asustó. No podía, _no debía_ hacerse falsas esperanzas. Anne le había dicho que jamás tendría su amor y él lo respetaría.

-Fue un detalle precioso por tu parte –replicó la pelirroja con nerviosismo. La mirada triste de Roy le había dicho que estaba mal que no se hubiera puesto sus violetas pero el brillo en los ojos de Gilbert al verla con los lirios le hizo sentir que había hecho bien que, de alguna manera, había hecho lo correcto-. Gracias… gracias por enviármelos.

-Fue un placer –replicó con sinceridad.

A partir de ese momento no hicieron más que balancearse al ritmo de la música. Gilbert soñó con aquello que la vida le negaba y Anne, sin ser realmente consciente del porqué, sintió aquel estremecimiento inexistente con Roy. Quería que aquel vals nuca terminara. No lo entendía, no era más que un baile y Gilbert no era tan buen bailarín como Roy. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa mezcla de felicidad y desdicha invadiéndola?

El vals terminó y Gilbert la miró a los ojos, manteniéndola entre sus brazos unos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Finalmente la soltó, tomó la mano izquierda de ella entre las suyas y besó el dorso con delicadeza.

-Fue un placer bailar contigo, Anne –dijo mirándola a los ojos sin soltar su mano. Anne la liberó rápidamente, temiendo que su amigo pudiera notar el temblor que se había apoderado de ella ante el contacto.

-El placer fue mío –Nunca unas frases corteses habían encerrado tanta verdad.

En aquel momento Roy apareció y se colocó a un lado de Anne, mirando con desagrado apenas disimulado a Gilbert.

-Anne, me prometiste la quinta polca –sonrió a la pelirroja y miró a Gilbert.

-Me voy. Disfruta de tu velada, Anne –dijo éste mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Christine.

-Lo mismo te digo, Gilbert –replicó la muchacha, sintiendo cómo el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo ante la idea de que su amigo le pidiera matrimonio a aquella chica después de las fiestas de graduación. Se giró hacia Roy, decidida a ser extremadamente cariñosa con él.

-Bailemos esa polca –pidió con una sonrisa.

Gilbert la vio bailar con aquel hombre y suspiró por todos sus sueños rotos. Definitivamente, tenía que haber aceptado la negativa primitiva de Anne a bailar con él. Así, tal vez, el dolor habría sido menos intenso.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Qué alivio saber que en el libro todo termina bien después de todo, ¿eh? ;)

.

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
